Civilian Warthog
The Civilian Warthog (simply referred to as the "Hog" in advertisement or "Yellow Warthog and/or Golden Warthog" by gamers) is the civilian version of a United Nations Space Command vehicle. Designed and Manufactured by AMG Transport Dynamics, the three and half-ton civilian edition of the M12 Warthog is available in a wide range of colors, trim, and equipment specifications. This heavy duty off-road vehicle is extremely popular with off-world explorers. Compared to the military version, this is a luxurious automobile, with trans-system GPS, omni-directional networked surround sound, complete user-specific voice control, and a highly efficient long range power cell and can drive it's self. Editions Pre/2525 Model As the Civilian Warthog has been seen in Halo Wars, it is probable that AMG made a Civilian Hog before the Human-Covenant War. Looking at the screenshot from Halo Wars, it seems it is identical to the Warthog LRV but the turret has been replaced with ribbed flooring, presumably to hold supplies. 2549 Model The last revision (2549) had a slower speed from the 2553 model per wheel in horsepower/kilowattage. As with every other iteration of the Hog, each wheel has an independent drive-by-wire electric motor, with power generated by a forward-housed low-profile hydrogen I/C plant. The hydrogen fuel is burned at very high temperature with a synthetic carbon/silicon catalyst to achieve better fuel consumption. 2553 Model The most recent 2553 edition features a Graf/Hauptman solar/saline actuator capable of converting up to 12 liters of fresh, brackish or salt water into hydrogen, with increased efficiency allowing the vehicle to get a range of around 200 kilometers after an overnight condensation capture. It has advanced computer systems that allow a perfect distribution of power to every wheel over any surface and is only prone to flipping in hard-bank turns. Thanks to an increased structural rigidity and gas-inflated restraints this vehicle holds the honor of having the highest passenger safety rating of any recreation vehicles in 2553. The standard model starts at a hefty 86,000 UN Credits. A manual-transmission version stickers at UNCr81,000., while the Limited edition wood-trimmed Classic Edition with winch, tow and luggage rack tops out at UNCr91,000. Trivia *A billboard for a yellow civilian warthog can be seen on the maps Headlong and in District. *It is only a drivable vehicle in some of the unofficial fan-created maps of Custom Edition of Halo: CE. *It has often been claimed one can unlock the Civilian Warthog through a variety of steps, but this is untrue. There is no usable Civilian Warthog in the game. Some examples of these theories are doing a large amount of damage to the Billboard, or also shooting at a box-like metal container at the back of the map, Headlong. Usually they are having 16(Maximum amount of players)simultaneously firing a Rocket Launcher at the former, or continuously firing the Wraith Cannon at the latter. You can get a civilian warthog in Halo 2 for the Xbox only by mods. It is possible to get a turret-less version of the Warthog in Halo 3 through a Forge Glitch. *The Warthogs and Hog's relation is a parallel to todays' Humvee and Hummer, respectively. Another is the Jeep which transferred to civilian use after WWII. *The Civilian Warthog was featured in the December 2551 Edition of Car & Pilot Magazine. *This screenshot from Halo Wars was posted on Gamepro.com showing three Civilian Warthogs driving into battle. *The Civilian Hog has been seen in the Halo 3 machinima "Pre-Game Lobby". Related *Halo2 s1 Hog *Warthog References *Bungie.net's review of the AMG Civilian Warthog *GamePro's Civilian Hog Screenshot